marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-11080)
| Relatives = Daken (son) X-23 (clone) | Universe = Earth-11080 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Jonathan Maberry; Goran Parlov | First = Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 2 | Quotation = I can heal from anything. Shoot me. Stab me. Cut parts off me. It doesn't matter, I'll heal. I got a gene for it. But there are some things no healing factor is ever going to fix. I killed the X-Men. That's carved on my soul. | Speaker = Wolverine | QuoteSource = Marvel Universe Vs. Wolverine Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Logan was watching a hockey game when it was suddenly interrupted by a battle between Spider-Man and the Rhino, during which Spider-Man started eating the Rhino. He was soon subdued by the Fantastic Four and placed in captivity to be studied. For Logan, life continued as normal until Psylocke was kidnapped and later found eaten while on a mission with him. As he searched for her killer, he stayed in touch with the scientists working to find the cause of Spider-Man's sudden cannibalism. Soon, cases similar to Spider-Man's started to pop up all over New York City. Scott Summers sent Angel to deliver a shipment of useful equipment to the scientists that never arrived. Logan went to Central Park to retrieve it, but instead found Angel infected. After killing him, he realized that the plague had spread all the way to Utopia and had the devastating task of killing the infected X-Men. Upon his return, he was told that the plague was caused by the accidental release of a chemical called Survivor 118 into the atmosphere and that the Punisher was involved. Logan eventually tracked him down and brought him to the Baxter Building for blood and tissue tests, as he was exposed to the chemical and wasn't infected. Unfortunately, in that time, the Baxter Building was trashed by the newly infected Ben Grimm and Beast, both of whom released Spider-Man and let him loose. Though they managed to kill Beast, the Thing escaped. Their next course of action was to move the remaining scientists to New Jersey, where Reed had a warehouse of old machines. To that end, Logan and a band of heroes led the scientists across the Goethals Bridge and acted as distractions there for an army of incoming cannibals. In a confrontation with the Hulk's tribe, Wolverine lost his left arm and one of his claws. The Hulk made a necklace out of his missing arm. Following their battle, Wolverine regrouped with the scientists and a small group of heroes, which included Captain America, Deadpool and the Punisher. The scientists were able to get out of New York but were now stuck in New Jersey. Luke Cage went to get trucks but bringing them to them would take three to four hours, and the Hulk and his army were fast approaching. Wolverine and Deadpool went after the Hulk while Captain America and the Punisher held off his army to keep the scientists safe while they escaped. In his second battle with the Hulk, he was able to severly wound him, but he was still punched into the distance. The science team found him as they escaped in their trucks and brought him with them to the North Pole, where two years later, he assisted in bringing survivors to their labs. In that time, his arm grew back However, no one else knew what happened to him and he was considered dead. His missing claw would be used to kill both Doctor Doom and the Hulk. | Powers = Seemingly those of James Howlett (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:One Arm Category:Legally Deceased